Lord of the Ring: Tamriel's War
by SpartanWolfj6
Summary: The Fellowship has failed Frodo and Sam lie slain by Sauron who has now reclaimed the one Ring and claimed Dominion over Middle Earth. The remaining Elves have left for the Undying Lands while some stood a fought, the men of Gondor and Arnor continue to fight clinging to hope... LOTR is owned by J.R.R Tolkien and Skyrim is owned by Bethesda
1. Chapter 1

_Caring not at all the cost the Dark Lord's servants have regained for him the one Ring, sensing that the tide has turned the remaining members of the Fellowship flee Middle-Earth as Sauron unleashes his wrath. With new and vast powers Sauron now resurrects his fallen champion, he calls again to life many of his darkest heroes and champions to slay once more in his name._

 _Crossing the river Anduin under a blanket of darkness an Orc army begins Sauron's renewed assault upon our world. Minas Tirith was breached and upon every level the great White city was burning the gates laid shattered and the lower circles of the city are overrun, from the hallows where dead kings of Gondor watch in horror to the White Tree that burns all is now in ruin, Orcs now hold banquets in the White Tower of Echtelion and desecrate both king and commoner alike._

 _Rivendell had become his next target, it was here we made our final stand, but my people could not defeat the Orc horde only a handful survived to carry on the fight, I lord Elrond was one of those unfortunate few._

 _The Dark Lord's iron fist encircled the innocence of the Shire there was no escape for the Hobbits, the last the remaining freemen and elves aided them valiantly, but they faced an overwhelming enemy, Warg Riders and great war beast attacked with terrifying fury, with the Dark Lord himself leading the charge even Treebeard stood no chance against this attack..._

 _History is no more for this happy race, their Hobbit holes are now tombs, their party trees kindling, and those who survived are now enslaved by the Dark Lord Sauron, Treebeard was in the end no match for the fury of the Orcs he now serves as bonfire into which halfling bodies are thrown. Even the great Wizard Gandalf could not stand before the Dark Lord he has fled with what remains of the Fellowship._

 _Those who did not fight in this war shall now become the final victims their homes shall be burnt, and the future of their children shall be sacrificed upon Sauron's cruel alter, death and ruin are all that shall remain for the Dark Lord's cruelty will know no limits and in the end all shall be destroyed._

* * *

Tamriel dawn's beauty in the language of the Altmer, or Taazokaan in the dragon's tongue is the continent upon which many legends have been born. Home to many diverse races and even more conflicts. Tamriel has been home to many adventures.

Behold the northern province of Skyrim cold and rugged, climb anyone of its icy peaks and you'll quickly realize why this old kingdom is considered the throat of the world. Skyrim's spine covered peaks holds four out of the 5 highest mountains in all Tamriel making it a land kissed by sky. To the uninformed outsider Skyrim conjures up only images of snow and mud and while there is truth in this its citizens know Skyrim as a land of breath taking vistas mighty rivers and above all a place of proving. It is a place where heroes are made, crafted in the harshness of the lands embrace to know Skyrim is to know its people.

A tall and sturdy race well suited for the cold climates of the northernmost province the Nords. The Nords can tolerate the cold like no one else if they're fair skin and yellow hair does not give them away then their thick muscles and large frames surely will. The Nordic people have been taming Skyrim's harsh interior for generations and it shows they are no strangers to hardship whether it be farming the land or defending it against the occasional sabre cat the Nords have been strengthened through their need for survival and they've done more than just survive. Throughout history the Nords have proven themselves to be some of the most skilled melee fighters in the realm, violence is an accepted aspect of life, their people face battle with a ferocity that shocks and even appalls their enemies. When he passes from this world a Nord isn't remembered for how he lived but for how he died, his tireless quest for honor and glory has made the Nords a force to be reckoned with make no mistake this is a race of conquerors. On the battlefield, Nordic warriors are arguably the hardest fighters Tamriel has ever seen when the ancient Nords attacked a city they had no need for siege engines or cavalry the elite among them speak in the dragon's tongue equipped with only their voice they could force down the doors of an enemy keep. A strong Nord can instill bravery in his men with his battle cry or stop a charging warrior with his chilling roar a Nords voice is his strongest weapon and he attributes this to the Aedra.

Most Nords acknowledge the Divine's as their gods but unlike the rest of the Empire the Nords see the Divine's as notably more warlike. Just ask the nearest Nord what he thinks about life and death and you'll have a brief glance into their culture a Nord will tell you. "There exists a place so magnificent so honored that the entrance lies hidden from view." Sovngarde it is called, built by the god Shor to honor those Nords who have proven their metal in war, Nords who die sword in hand are rewarded with a feast that never ends. Within this Hall of Valor time as we know it has no meaning the, concepts of life and death are left on the doorstep and those within exist free of pain and suffering a Nordic afterlife free of pain of suffering, this is a pretty ironic thing isn't it considering pain and suffering is the price of admittance the hall of Sovngarde is littered with the bodies of the fallen this unique belief system in where only the strong prosper in this life and the next is the very thing that mas made the Nords a damned near unstoppable force throughout Tamriel's history.

The history of the Nords is one of migration and retribution before they took the name Nords this race of men called themselves Atmorans denizens of the continent known as Atmora. Long ago Atmora had erupted into a great Civil War that had left the continent drowning in its own blood. In the midst of this chaos a visionary gathered all who would follow him and set sail to the south in an effort build a new life for his people, after perilous journey across the sea of ghosts their ship touched ground in modern-day Skyrim finding the land already occupied by Mer who they called snow elves the Atmorans named the land Mereth in honor of their elven friends. The Atmorans and snow elves lived in relative peace for many years which today would be unheard of for any place where Elves and Men reside this was until one fateful night when the treacherous snow elves pillaged and slaughtered the Atmorian people, that night an entire city burned its people murdered without warning without mercy the snow elves or Falmer as they called themselves had to a decision. Apparently, the race men were growing too quickly for their comfort they did not wish to see men's culture surpass their own feeling threatened the snow elves turned to genocide a sin they would one day pay greatly for. According to legend not every Atmoran was killed that tragic night out of the ashes came one visionary and his two sons they returned to Atmora and spread the news of what the honor less elves had done to them 500 companions heard their stories and joined Ysgramor to an event that would lead to the birth of the Nordic race. But that is a story for another time for you dear reader will delve deep into the future and see the story of one who was chosen to play a role in Skyrim's history and the world's fate.

A child was born with the blood and soul of dragons giving him the ability to use the Thu'um. The child grew to be strong and a great warrior, a master of the sword, he faced the Daedric prince Molag Bal and beat him in single combat, he even mastered the ability of using the eternal Thu'um. Warrior. Revolutionary. Hero. Nord. His name Talion descendant of Ysgramor and protector of Skyrim this is his story of how he battled the Dark Lord Sauron.

(And that is the first chapter of Tamriel's War I hope you enjoyed it, I was inspired to write this from a question in my head what if Elder Scrolls and Lord of the Rings met and so here we are. Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you Peace off... BOOP)


	2. Skyrim

4th Era, year 205 Last Seed

The fog was thick and the air freezing as a battered small Elven boat drifted silently through the icy waters. The boat was much too small have made the journey across an entire sea, and upon seeing it, one could tell it had likely come from another ship. Four figures, braving the cold. One an elf, sat at the front looking out firmly grasping his bow. The boat continued to drift, it had indeed come from another, bigger ship. Originally, it had been part of an Elven fleet of ships, leaving Middle-Earth, destined to the Undying Lands. This was a trip to take note of, as the boat now adrift, two mortals lay asleep. No mortal was permitted to sail west to the Undying Lands. But with war on the horizon, one they could not win alone, after the fall of Gondor, Imladris, and Erebor the remaining members of the Fellowship fled Middle-Earth.

They had not the strength, nor the power to combat the old threat that once again rose and this time claimed Middle-Earth. Elrond knew that Men did not have the strength to hold against Sauron. They may have been able to resist him but it was only a matter of time before the Orcs of Mordor, Isengard and Gundabad had overwhelmed them. Aragorn son of Arathorn would have fell in battle had it not been for his closest friend Eredan who died protecting him. Gimli son of Gloin and Farin champion of Erebor fought bravely but Farin fell in battle and the Dwarves of Erebor had been defeated, but Gimli had managed escape and meet up with his companions. Gandalf watched as Uruk-hai pillaged and burnt the Shire to ash and enslaved the Hobbits, Fortunately Merry and Pippin had be taken alive, but Gandalf fled.

The Dark Lord Sauron now holds dominion over Middle-Earth, but he was worried he knew that the Fellowship had survived his assault on Middle-Earth and worried should they bring folk from strange lands, warriors who's blade's cut through Uruk-hai like butter. Sauron could not allow this he sent forth his scouts to find the Fellowship and report back.

The Fellowship journeyed across the sea to the Undying Lands, however they had been interrupted by a mighty storm, coincidence, or perhaps the work Eru Ilúvatar himself or our Lady Kyne, but the fleet had been scattered. Several ships likely even sunk into the depths of the Sea. But they were lost in uncharted waters.

Aragorn awoke from his slumber to find they were still adrift at sea. "Legolas what do your elf eyes see?" He asked the young elf.

Legolas slowly looked around. This land is strange... it lies just up ahead."

Gimli snapped his eyes up. You mean we're just about ready to get off this blasted boat?" He asked a little aggravated by their current condition.

Gandalf sat in the back of the boat wrapped in his grey cloak, looking up he spoke calmly. "Yes... but this isn't Valinor... be careful of what you say do not hope for welcome here." He warns at the end.

"This new Gandalf is even grumpier than the old Gandalf." Gimli said annoyed.

As he said that, the fog began to thin out, and a large expanse of land lay before them. Mountains stretched high all along the land, and a light snow began to fall. Along the shore, they could start to make out ice which had been freezing likely due to time, barely extending from the sandy beaches. A light wind began to blow, and Gandalf had to hold onto his hat for a brief moment, as the boat drifted.

Islidur's heir looked around. As far as he could tell, the place was deserted, not a living thing in sight. "If this isn't the Grey Havens... then where are we?"

The White wizard didn't answer. He just calmly said. "Let's get to the shore, and we'll get our ground set here. We cannot hope to get to the Undying Lands in our current condition. Perhaps we may find help somewhere."

The trip to shore was simple, as they land on a patch of sand. Each member got out the boat. Legolas looked around at the mountains, and the barren, frozen landscape. There were dormant trees that dotted the landscape, and off in the distance, the howling of wolves could be heard. "There is something amiss this place. Something has awoken, Something old... The land cries at an unrest..."

Gandalf simply breathed and replied. "We cannot stay here. If Sauron knows of our survival then he will send his spies to locate us, we need supplies and we need to find a way to return to the rest of the fleet."

"If the fleet is still together." Aragorn said.

"Whether or not the fleet is together, perhaps... strange." Gandalf said trailing off. He looked off along the shore.

"What is it?" Aragorn asks.

"Smoke..." Gandalf replied confused. "I can smell it."

Legolas looked in the direction that Gandalf had been looking. "I cannot see through the fog... but there is something over there."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked. "Let's not stick around and freeze when one of us says there's a fire nearby!"

"Tread carefully, Gimli..." Aragorn warned. "We're strangers here. We don't know who this land is home to..."

With that said they slowly began to walk. Gimli held his axe at the ready, but none of the others held their weapons out. They moved ever so cautious and slow. Aragorn took sights of a fox running after a rabbit.

It wasn't too long before the four travelers finally saw a small light up ahead. The snow and the fog continued to limit their vision, but Legolas was able to see through some of it. "Up ahead... it's a camp."

"A camp? Aragorn frowned in confusion. "Civilization is here then. Do you think anyone here would be willing to help us?"

Gandalf kept walking. "If nothing else, perhaps they can give us directions to someone with the authority to perhaps lend us aid in returning to our main course. I don't know of our chances of finding allies against Sauron here in this land..."

They approached closer, and little by little, the camp became clearer in view. They could see a group of three blonde haired men wearing fur to keep warm.

"I told Njor attacking those mammoths was a mistake." The youngest of the three said.

"It would've have been worth it the tusk of a mammoth brings a high price in Whiterun." Njor the second oldest and arrogant of them said.

"Yes, well thanks to you Baranir and Tolbur are dead." Ragnon the eldest said.

Gandalf approached the hunters, Njor grabbed his bow. "Who are you state your name and your business old man."

"Forgive me if I alarmed you young man but my name is Gandalf, and with me are my companions, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, and Aragorn."

Ragnon poked Njor's shoulder. "Put that thing away..." He then turned to Gandalf. "Forgive him, he is a good hunter but a bit short on manners. My name Ragnon Snow walker, with me are my sons Njor and Sidrig. We were tracking a herd of Elk but lost track of them. What business brings to Men, an Elf and whatever he is." He finished gesturing to Gimli who growled.

"We are lost, it would do us good if you could tell us where we are and to point us to the nearest city." Gandalf informed.

"You are on the Northern coast of Skyrim travelers." Ragnon then pointed east. "Head east and you'll find the coastal city of Dawnstar stay on the road and you'll get there safely."

"Thank you, come." Gandalf said leading his friends down the road.

"There are men in this land." Aragorn said.

"Yes, and it's most likely these men know nothing about Sauron, but if anything, perhaps they may help us get back to our destination. So long as we follow this road we will be fine."

"Should we not warn these people about Sauron. This coastal city Dawnstar, I doubt we'll be able to get a ship soon?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, we cannot allow Sauron to claim Dominion over this land, though I doubt they'll be able to defeat Sauron, but it is of the utmost importance we make them see our cause."

There was a moment of silence. The wind howled, and the snowfall began to intensify. Aragorn looked to Gandalf. "And if we can't make them understand?"  
Gandalf shook his head. "There is no other option. If there is ever to be a chance to save the people of Middle-Earth... or finding the Hobbits again... We need to make them understand."

* * *

Meanwhile in the city of Whiterun a young man with long black hair, a few strands of hair pulled back into a small pony tail, light blue eyes, he was wearing the Gifts of Akatosh armor except for the helmet. At his back there were two swords sheathed, a Dawnguard greatsword and a Gifts of Akatosh sword, and at his side he held the Veteran's Dragonscale helmet. After slaying Harkon and Miraak he went back to Whiterun, he stood over the Skyforge watching as Farkas and his older brother Vilkas dueled each other with one handed swords.

Vilkas parried an attack from his brother and elbowed him in the face causing him to stagger, he went in for his own strike but Farkas parried and elbowed him in the arm and throw him over his shoulders. While trying to get up he was met with Farkas's blade against his throat. "Yield brother."

"I yield." Farkas grabbed Vilkas's hand a pulled him up.

"Talion why don't you join us, I trust your skill with a blade has not gotten rusty." Farkas boasted.

"Don't sell me short Farkas I haven't rusted yet."

"Then why don't you prove it."

"Because your boasting, and I can tell you don't want to lose again."

Every companion watching laughed as Farkas growled stomped angrily into Jorrvaskr.

"Oh come on Farkas I was just kidding."

* * *

(With the Fellowship)

The snow continued to fall hard, but after a while the dim fires and lights of Dawnstar came ino view. It hadn't been long ago that Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, and Legolas came upon the slowly crumbling walls of the city, where Legolas began to see the city ahead. Aragorn could not begin to fathom how the vision of Elves really worked, or how they could get used to such strong sight, but he never really bothered to ask. They had run into a couple men who turned to be city guards.

"Halt what business do you have in Dawnstar." One of the guards asked.

"We are here to speak to the one in the king of this city." Gandalf replied.

"You refer to Skald the Elder, our city's Jarl. You come on bad tidings travelers, the Jarl has been more concerned with the war."

"War?" Aragorn asked in confusion.

"Aye lad, follow me I'll lead you to the Jarl's hall." The y began to walk through the open doors of the of the walls and into the city. "Surely you are of the war which currently ravages throughout our land right now."

Gimli gave an annoyed grunt. "We are strangers here, perhaps you can bring us up to speed?"

The guard looked to Gimli with a scowl. "You do look like you are from strange lands... Skyrim the land of my people the Nords is in a state of Civil War between the Imperial Legions of the Empire, and the Stormcloak Rebellion. Every Jarl in their city has devoted their time to supporting the war... except perhaps Jarl Balgruuf. But if the news is to be believed, even he's thrown in his side with the Empire. Ulfric won't take too kindly to that."

Aragorn listened to the guard's words but said nothing. Gandalf took note of it too but spoke. "War is one of the troubles he may soon have to forget. It is imperative that we see him."

"Forget the War?" The guard said incredulously. "Ha with Jarl as stubborn as Skald, not likely. You may seek an audience with him. I cannot promise you will be able to talk him into forgetting the war, but you can certainly try his hall is just up ahead." The guard pointed them in the direction and returned to his post.

Gandalf nodded and turned away, Aragorn followed along with Gimli and Legolas. Legolas seemed to get some strange looks from the most of the people here. He ignored the looks, but Aragorn soon caught glimpses of their looks. Almost like they didn't want Legolas in their city. "They certainly have taken a keen interest in you, Legolas." He spoke in the Elvish tongue.

Legolas replied in the same language. "We are strangers here. They may not be accustomed to the Elven race."

"Perhaps, perhaps not... I think some give you hostile looks. Unwelcomed looks."

Gandalf spoke afterward in our human tongue. Regardless, we won't be here long, if all is willing."

They approached the longhouse, and climbed upon the small steps, However before Gandalf could reach for the door, two guard blocked his path. "State your business here outsider."

Gandalf looked to the guards. "I must speak with the Jarl of this city. It is of the utmost importance.

"The Jarl has enough to worry about, without a stranger blathering mad nonsense. Whatever you have to say can be said here, and can be delivered to the Jarl at a more appropriate time." The guard replied not moving.

"And what time would be more appropriate?" The White wizard asked sternly. "I do not wish to waste the time of the Jarl, but if I do not see him, this city could face a danger of which you've never faced before."

The two guards looked to each other, returning their gaze to the wizard. "Five minutes, outsider. This better not be a waste of the Jarl's time."

Gandalf said nothing as they opened the doors. The city wasn't very big, and it showed within the longhouse. The Jarl sat debating something with a man dressed in military wear, and other men in robes and other fine attire. Aragorn kept pace with Gandalf. "Do you think we can really talk them into seeing our problem?"

"No." Gandalf replied. "And we cannot test the time on this one Jarl. If he will not help us, we will have to move on."

"How will we do that." Legolas asked walking behind them. "This land is strange to us, and-"

"You there." One of the men in the robes spoke, noticing the four approaching the throne. "You were not invited here, state your business."

Gandalf approached the man, and spoke up, loud enough for the Jarl to hear. "There is a matter that is of the utmost importance. The Jarl needs to hear what I have to say."

The Jarl looked at Gandalf, with a bit of a sour expression. He was balding, and dark skinned, and judging by the manner in which he sat, Aragorn wondered if he even cared about his position at all. The Jarl gave an annoyed sigh and spoke up. "What is this? Who are you, and why do you intrude here?"

"I am Gandalf the White, Jarl Skald, and I come from a land outside of Skyrim."

"Be specific." The Jarl replied. Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, Vvardenfell, where are you from and why would you be so far from home?"

"I am not from any land you may be familiar with. The land I hail from is called Middle-Earth, and I stand before you, because our home lies in ruin an soon so will this city and all of Skyrim."

"And just what would bring ruin to my city?" The Jarl asked in protest.

"From our land, an ancient Dark Lord has risen. A foe this world has not seen for centuries rises, and will soon conquer it all. There is a chance he may aim to strike against the enemies who have left Middle-Earth. If this enemy were to set foot in your land, there is very little chance of a victory in your favor."

"I'll have you know wizard that the only enemy Skyrim needs to fear right now is the Empire. The gods themselves burn in anger at their insolence and their refusal of accepting Talos as a god. The land around us burns from their stubborn refusal, their weak will to those Thalmor bastards, and everyday, brothers, fathers, and sons die. I cannot help you even if I believed your story. This war is taking up too much priorities. Find some other Jarl to blather your nonsense to. Guards! Remove these men at once."

Aragorn stepped up and spoke loudly. "Jarl, do not dismiss these claims as some made-up claim, we need your help to-"

"Silence! I've had it these claims. Be gone!" And with that, the Jarl sat back down, not uttering another word. Three guards came up to the group.

"I'm sort, but I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." One of them informed.

Aragorn looked the old Maiar. Olorin had his eyes shut, before he turned. Aragorn kept pace. "We're leaving?"

"Their warning has been given... Their fate is their own..." Gandalf said with a solemn tone. "They refuse to listen... there is nothing more we can do."

The youngest of the guards looked to Aragorn and asked. "Is what you say... true, stranger?"

Elessar looked to the guard. It was rather confusing that a guard would take any interest in their story at all, but Aragorn nodded. "We have no reason to lie. Our home is gone, we are stranded here, and if they do indeed hunt outside of our land, things could get bad for lands out here."

The young guard looked at them for a few seconds, before giving them a small sack, filled with gold coins. "It's nothing much, but enough to hire a carriage to Whiterun. I can't say that you will find better luck out there, but it is the one city that has remained neutral in the war. Speak to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. If anyone will listen to your story, it'll be him as he's not so much concerned about the war."

Aragorn took the small sack of coins and softly replied. "Thank you..."

"Be warned though... There are rumors that Whiterun has sided with the Empire... I cannot promise you that their neutrality is still there. But it is your best shot."

"Where does this carriage wait?" Gandalf asked the guard.

"On the outskirts of town. If you can catch him, he'll take you to Whiterun. About two day's ride from here."

"We won't waste your offer." Aragorn replied. "You have our gratitude."

"Talos guide you kinsman. If your story is indeed true... I hope our people can withstand this threat. Good luck... and watch the skies."

Aragorn frowned in confusion at the phrase but thought nothing of it. The Guard walked away shortly. They group then made their way to the outskirts of Dawnstar.

Aragorn gave a small smile. "Well, at least we a lead, Perhaps we may find better fortunes in this Whiterun."

"Let us hope so." Gandalf replied. "We're running out of time. If we cannot make someone understand, Sauron may come faster than anticipated. He will likely seek revenge against the heir of Isildur. With you out of Gondor, he may be seeking ways of locating us, if he has not located us yet."

"You've been quiet a long time, master elf." Gimli said, on a quick subject change."

Legolas indeed had been deep in thought. Aragorn took quick notice of this, and frowned. "What troubles you Legolas."

Legolas looked up." That Jarl... he mentioned something that sounds of Elvish origin 'Thalmor'."

Gandalf looked to Legolas. "It shouldn't come to any as a surprise, that there are indeed Elves in this land as well... however they may not be the kind that inhabited Middle-Earth."

"Elves here?" Gimli asked. "Just what we need. More pointy ears. I could use a friendly face instead of all these looks I get from the townspeople. They act like they've never seen a dwarf before."

Olorin simply replied. "I cannot speak much about what dwells in this land. I have never traveled here, and do not know much about this place as you already know... I suggest we find this carriage and get a move on."

It wasn't long before they did indeed come across a rather large wagon, and a man who was sleeping. The man soon snapped himself awake and noticed their approach. "You looking to hire a coach?"

"Gandalf spoke. "Yes, and if you don't mind we would like to get to a place called Whiterun with haste."

"I can get you to Whiterun, I can do it in your haste, have you the coin?"

Aragorn produced the small sack of coins that the guard had given them earlier. The driver looked into the bag, rummaged a bit, before nodding. "Climb in back and we'll be off."

The company of four climb into the back of the wagon, Gimli grumbled, as he wiped some snow off the seat. "I just hope it's warmer in this Whiterun than it is in this place."

(Finally done who would've thought that would take so long to do Jesus I am too old for this. HA Hobbit reference. Ok if you're wondering about the Names Olorin and Elessar, well if you read J.R.R Tolkien's legendarium you'll find that Gandalf's original name was Olorin and Aragorn's king name is Elessar. Yeah i used a couple mods here are the names

Gifts of Akatosh armor

Dawnguard arsenal

Veteran's Dragonscale armor

Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you Peace off... BOOP)


	3. Whiterun

Talion made his way from Jorrvaskr to his home, Breezehome where he is met by his wife Serana who was holding their 5-month-old son Kodlak.

"Hello, my love I trust everything is aright in Jorrvaskr."

"Yes, if you count Farkas chasing me around with a Warhammer then yes. Everything is just peachy."

"Stop being a baby and say hi to your son, you haven't seen him for since the day he was born." Talion walked to the infant Serana's arms and gasped with joy. "He's grown."

"Yes, hopefully not as stubborn as his father."

"My stubbornness has kept us alive from time to time." Talion pouted.

"And has almost killed us from time to time."

"Yet here we are." Talion unsheathed an elven dagger from the back of his waist and threw it at the door as one of the guards, Assur entered the house.

"Your reputation for hospitality is fast become legend." Assur said grabbing the dagger and tossing it back to Talion. Assur was wearing the Penitus Oculatus armor and had an Imperial closed helmet hanging from his belt.

"Assur son of Bjolfag… Are you here at Balgruuf's bidding?"

Assur stroked his chin. "We need to talk." The two walked outside and down the road.

"I will not fight for the Empire." Talion quickly said.

"I'm not asking you to fight it, I'm asking to fight for Skyrim."

"Why are our kinsmen tired fighting each other?"

"After this war, for now."

"The Stormcloaks never harmed me."

"They threaten Skyrim."

"They threaten a few holds that support the Empire, what business is that of mine?"

"Your business is war my friend."

"Is it… am I the whore of the battlefield. Their squabbling amuses the Thalmor. I won't be remembered as the Emperor's dog." The two walked out the main gate and stop at the first gate.

"Let Talion fight for honor, let the Emperor fight to keeps his power and let the gods decide which man to glorify… Forget the Empire, fight for Whiterun. My wife will feel much better if she knows you're by my side, I'll feel much better."

"I hear Galmar is leading the charge against Markarth, they say he can fell oak tree with one swing of the axe." Erik, Talion's cousin spoke as he dismounted his horse and an army of Imperial legion soldiers marched into Whiterun.

"Trees don't swing back." Talion replied.

"And what about Ragnar is he's as good a warrior as they say?" Erik asked Assur

"The best of all the Stormcloaks. some say he's better than Talion...Even if your cousin doesn't come I hope you'll join us Erik, we could use a strong arm like yours." Assur said as he patted Erik's shoulder.

Talion put a spear between the two and said. "Play your tricks on me, but not my cousin."

"You have your sword I have my tricks. We play with the toys the gods give us. The Jarl has joined the Empire we should be expecting a Stormcloak army soon." Assur began walk back but turned. This war will never be forgotten. Nor will the heroes who fight in it."

Talion and Erik began to walk to the gate, but Talion stops as he sees a carriage stop at the stables and four figures exit. Refugees perhaps. Perhaps not, just another band of merchants here to sell their findings... But they had nothing to sell. If they weren't merchants, then they must be travelers. Talion snapped from his thoughts and reentered the city.

* * *

(With the Fellowship)

Whiterun. It had taken them longer than they'd hoped to set their sights on the city, but it wasn't too long before they had cleared the mountains and found the main road. From there, the trip was pretty smooth. They didn't travel during the night out fear of night raids, or an attack from a pack of wolves. The company didn't know what dangers to expect here in Skyrim, and the locals didn't seem to enjoy talking about current events happening outside of the war. They'd pass by travelers, and refugees who had looks of despair, fear, sadness and hopelessness. The two nights they had stopped Legolas, Gandalf and Aragorn had taken watch shifts as Gimli would probably fall asleep on watch.

They passed the western watchtower, which looked like to be a thousand years old. The guards however stood in position. Unlike the guard colors of Dawnstar, which wore a pale cream cloth over the quilted vest, the Whiterun guards wore a yellow cloth version over their chainmail shirts.

"It must be a busy week for the guards of Whiterun." The driver called back to them. "They've had to deal with quite a few visitors."

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"Whiterun has finally pledged their allegiance to the Empire. Of course, Ulfric won't like the news there. He's been trying to get Balgruuf to join with him for weeks now. Once word reaches that Whiterun is with the Empire, it won't be long before he sends his Stormcloaks to take it."

"We've been hearing talk about war ever since we got here." Gimli spoke. "What in Durin's beard is it all about?"

"You are strangers to Skyrim are you?"

"Yes." Aragorn answered. "We've only been here a few days. This war is strange to us."

"Well, it's a bit complicated, and I'm likely not the best person to bring you up to date. I guess it all started many years back to the events of the Markarth incident. The incident involved the taking if a city west of here, Markarth had been taken by a people who became known as the Forsworn. Ulfric Stormcloak led the attack under the promise of Talos worship be allowed in the city, Jarl Igmund agreed and Ulfric led his Stormcloaks and took the city. You're probably not well acquainted with the White-Gold Concordant." The drive asked his passengers.

Aragorn shook his head.

"Well the White-Gold Concordant was treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, the Empire signed the treaty but on of the conditions was the outlaw of Talos worship. Ulfric was angered by this, and he challenged High King Torygg, High King of Skyrim at the time, to a duel in the old Nordic way. It allows the challenger to rule over Skyrim if he is elected by the Moot, but many felt that the Ulfric went about it was more murderous."

"How did this challenge go end." Legolas asked.

"Ulfric used his Thu'um on the boy then plunged his sword into his heart. But many imperials loyalists saw it as murder, and now the Civil War has been ravaging our land ever since. The Stormcloaks fight for the right to worship Talos and independence from the Empire, and Imperials fight for the unity of all people of Tamriel. Me personally I don't know where I stand on it all, but it's been the talk across the land and beyond."

"You said something about a... Thu'um?" Aragorn asked. "What is that?"

"Again, you're asking the wrong person traveler, you'll have to ask the people who use it, those people would be the Greybeards, Ulfric, and the Dragonborn." He looked ahead. "There's Whiterun up ahead."

Legolas noticed the line of a hundred Imperial soldiers in steel armor with red shirts underneath marching into the city. "Who are those men marching into the city?" He asks the driver.

"That master elf is the Imperial Garrison sent from Solitude."

Aragorn beheld the large city the soldiers were entering, surrounded by a great stone wall that sat on a plateau. The architecture reminded him of Edoras, but more rough. But what also caught his eye were the tents that lay around the wall. _"Back home, you're just not used to the idea of man fighting man..."_ He thought.

Aragorn knew there were men who served Sauron, men who's lust for power drove them to rage war with their kin, but it seemed in recent times, most men stood in allegiance against the foes of Mordor. Rohan and Gondor weren't the perfect allies, but they were allies nonetheless. Aragorn was saddened, if what Gandalf said was true and Sauron was on his way here then these people had no idea what was headed their way.

"Do you think we can get this Jarl to listen us Gandalf?" Aragorn asked. "If he has chosen a side in this war, then he may be like Skald. Concerned with the war."

"Pardon my ease dropping kinsmen, but Balgruuf is nothing like Skald." The driver called to the back. "I used to live in Whiterun a few years back, I started transporting people around Skyrim. Balgruuf is a man who loves his city and its people. Whiterun couldn't have a better Jarl guiding her through these hard times. If you have something important to tell the Jarl, he will give it consideration."

Gandalf gave Aragorn a small smile. "Well, that's some good news, we may actually be in luck."

Just then Legolas caught sight of an Orc warrior riding a horse into the city. "Orc!" He snarled just as he raised up his bow and prepared to loose and arrow.

"Ah yes commander Bara-nar he's second in command to Legate Rikke the woman leading this garrison."

Gimli frowned in confusion. "An Orc fighting to protect a city of men. This lad gets stranger and stranger." Legolas lowered his bow but did not return the arrow to his quiver.

The carriage stopped by the stables. "Unfortunately, this is as far as I go. Just continue along this road and head for Dragonsreach if you wish to speak with the Jarl." The company exited the coach, and as Aragorn finished paying him for his final day of service, he thanked him. "You've been most helpful. It won't be forgotten."

"Your gratitude is most welcomed. I hope the Jarl isn't too busy for you. Best of luck."

And with that said, they began to walk into the city, eager to meet the Jarl.

* * *

Talion was wearing a blue vest and kilt that ran past his knees, he walked into the market area and met with Ysolda the town trader. Talion pulled a purple wine bottle from his waist. "This is the last Sleeping Tree sap I can get you, the giants have become more active to protect the sap... I have a son I need to think about."

"That's okay I understand, you don't have to keep going out and collecting the sap this much will do." Ysolda then notice two men an elf and a child sized man enter the city. "Looks like refugees are entering the city."

"The war has gotten more fierce and with the Imperial soldiers entering the city, I can expect a Stormcloak attack in 3 days."

"Will you join the defense of Whiterun should they come here?"

"I'd have no choice, they've manage acquired battle giants... I must speak with the Jarl." Talion walked up the steps and head toward the Cloud District.

The company of man, Maiar, elf, and dwarf came upon a courtyard where in the center was planted a tree full of life. Off to one side, a man shouted praises to the divinity they were told about not too long ago, Talos. Aragorn gave him a glimpse, but let no words escape his mouth as they passed and began their slow ascent of stairs. The stairs led all the way to the top of the plateau, where a large hall sat. Guards passed them as they walked by. About halfway up the steps, Aragorn spared a look across the land. It wasn't Gondor or Arnor, but he didn't deny that there was a hidden beauty. Some of it barren, but Whiterun was more peaceful than Dawnstar, out of the cold. The temperature ranged from70 to 80 degrees, and the mountains that surrounded Whiterun almost felt like a protective barrier to anything that could have wanted to attack.

Aragorn resumed walking shortly after admiring the view. They reached the top of the stairs. Guards stood before the doors as they did in Dawnstar only more relaxed oppose to Dawnstar who seemed more uptight. They began their approach. "How will we approach this time?" Aragorn asked

"No different than the last time." Gandalf replied. "I will get straight to the point. If this Balgruuf will listen to us, there may hope after all. For now, let's just acquainted with him."

The guards saw them approach and one held up a hand. "Halt, the Jarl is in an important meeting with the Imperials, you'll have to wait."

Once again as in Dawnstar Gandalf sighed and spoke to them. "I assure you, that what I have to say to the Jarl, is beyond importance of the war you fight. Time is running short. I must see him immediately."

"Let them pass Bjalnur... if what this old man has to say is more important than the war then the Jarl must know."

The guards looked to the source of the voice and saw Talion holding his left hand on the Nightingale Blade sheathed on his left side. "As you wish Thane." The guards nodded and allowed the company of four to enter the hall. Upon entering they were met with more stair, which they climbed to reveal a great dining hall. At the end, there were several people in Imperial armor, and other officials standing around a man who was sitting in his throne. He was dressed navy blue robes and a steel sword lay sheathed at his left side. His long golden hair came down to the his neck, and his beard went down further. He spoke in a bold confident tone like any other Nord. Even a child could tell that this man demanded respect, and most likely earned respect. They approached slowly, as they talked about the war. Talion stepped up, catching the Jarl's attention.

"Talion what brings you up to Dragonsreach?" He asked.

"These travelers seek an audience with you Jarl, they say their message is of the utmost importance."

"I'm finished here, leave us." Balgruuf commanded the three Imperial Legates who placed a fist on their chests and bowed their heads and headed toward the exited.

Talion led the group up to the Jarl and pass the Legates. They approached, and there he was Jarl Balgruuf, sitting on his throne, eyes filled with concern, as if his mind had been burdened, which was to be expected of a great leader who cares for his people. Likely the war is what worried him, and Gandalf almost regretted what had to be said. Irileth. The dark elf who stood guard of the Jarl looked at them and said. "Keep your weapons sheathed in the presence of the Jarl. I've got my eyes on you all."

Balgruuf looked up to see them and frowned, immediately nothing. "You're not of Skyrim, are you?"

"No Jarl Balgruuf, we are not." Mithrandir a replied. (The elves in Lotr call Gandalf, Mithrandir)

"What land do you come from?"

"It is a land far from here, and we are here in Skyrim by accident. I'm afraid what I have to tell you will not be pleasant news to bear, as I am aware of the war your lands face."

"Balgruuf frowned and sat back. "What is this about? Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf the White. Among me is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli so of Gloin, and Legolas son of the Elven King Thranduil. We come from a land called Middle-Earth, and I am saddened to say, that our home has been conquered by an ancient enemy who may very well be on his way here. Sauron is coming."

"This land, Middle-Earth and this Sauron, both names elude me."

"That does not surprise me. Gandalf replied placing leaning on his staff, his white cloak draping around his feet. "But it is imperative that you listen to what I have to say, for Skyrim may be in danger unlike anything this land has ever faced.

Talion scoffed a bit. "There much danger here, Skyrim has faced many dangers. But start from the beginning. If what you say is true, then we must here you out."

Gandalf nodded and stood. "Where we come from, there is a story long forgotten, about a battle that happened centuries ago. In the lands of Mordor. Sauron ruled this land. And in this time, through great arts of crafting, he forged a weapon so powerful, that it almost covered Middle-Earth in shadows. The Ring of Power, this Ring was made with one intention, to rule all Middle-Earth. During a battle a man known as Isildur, Aragorn's ancestor and heir to the throne of Gondor at the time, defeated Sauron, but kept his ring. For a long time, the Ring was lost, until it was found by an od friend of mine, Bilbo Baggins. I am gladdened to say that he is safe in Valinor, but his kin are slaves to Sauron... You may not understand the power if the Ring, for it is bound to Sauron, Sauron alone can wield it. And only the fires of Mt. Doom where it was forged, can it truly be destroyed, but now Sauron has reclaimed this Ring and he seeks to covet the world in shadows."

Aragorn stepped up. "We were part of a Fellowship that set out to destroy this Ring. We were shipwrecked along the coast of Skyrim... the longer we are here, the closer Sauron comes." (Stop laughing)

"Let him come, he'll find that Skyrim won't be easy prey." Talion said arrogantly but Balgruuf wasn't one to take impending threats lightly.

"If your ancestors could take Sauron from power, what stops you from doing so again?" He asked Aragorn, rising from his throne. "And what would have me do should this Sauron come to Skyrim?"

"We need you to warn the other Jarls of this land and tell them to prepare their armies, you must fight." Gandalf urged.

"There is no end to this war we face." Balgruuf replied. You do not seem to realize the full dory of what this land sees. The war between the Empire and Stormcloak Rebellion rages on day after day, husband, fathers, brothers, and sons fight and die for both sides. As if that weren't bad enough the Dragons have returned."

"Dragons?" Legolas asked frowning. Gandalf frowned at the news himself. He thought the dragons were gone when Bard the Bowman killed Smaug.

"I am sorry to say, that even if there was no war, I am in no position to aid you. Skyrim faces enough troubles. This Sauron and this Ring only add to it. If your story is true Sauron won't take Skyrim without having his forces battered and broken."

"There must be something you can do." Aragorn replied. We were told you would listen, and you show concern. We-" Just then there was a burst, and a frantic guard ran in. Balgruuf noticed the guard and his eyes rose to meet him. "My Jarl!" The guard called out.

"What is it?" Balgruuf asked walking forward to meet the guard.

"A Stormcloak army has been spotted marching our way! They've just passed Helgen!"

"What?!" Balgruuf exclaimed. "Are you sure of this?"

"The reports confirm this. They will be here by nightfall. Our scouts continue to monitor them, but the rumors are now confirmed."

"Damn! How big is this army?"

"Two thousand strong."

"two thousand..."

"Let them come." Talion spoke. "Send word to the Imperial Garrison and the city guard to ready the walls and prepare to meet them here. Send words to the citizens of Whiterun, those who cannot fight are to remain in doors..."

The guard nodded. "It will be done Thane."

"Is Ulfric leading this charge?" Balgruuf asked.

The guards tone turned to concern when he spoke. "No, Ragnar Stonehand is leading the charge."

"Balgruuf got closer to the guard. "Are you sure."

"Yes, sire he is confirmed to be among their ranks."

"Then our fears have been realized." Balgruuf said grimly.

"I will ready the companions Jarl, the Stormcloaks won't have this city without a fight." Talion said pridefully as he left the hall.

Aragorn listened in, he didn't know who this Ragnar Stonehand, but by tone of the voices speaking of him, he was a formidable warrior.

Balgruuf turned to the Fellowship. "I'm afraid our discussion is over. As you can see this war has made its way to Whiterun, and I'm afraid our discussion on this... ring and Sauron will have to wait."

"The longer you wait, the closer doom comes to claim this land. You must put aside this war and ready yourselves for an invasion of the likes which this world has never seen." Gandalf replied.

"Your words have not fallen on deaf ears wizard, but you fail to see I cannot do anything for you, or this situation you described to me. If you want to try and convince anyone to put this war aside, you'll need to head to Solitude and speak with Jarl Elsif, or Windhelm and try to convince Ulfric Stormcloak to surrender. But that is not likely to happen. I cannot do anything for you."

Aragorn stepped up, "There must be something you can do, you've heard us out, you show concern, is there nothing you can do."

Balgruuf took a moment to himself before saying. "Perhaps Talion can help you, he is Dragonborn, however, if the city is kept under Imperial control, I may be able to assist you, but I doubt that you would be able to convince the powers of this conflict. Never-the-less, I can try to help you, but if this city falls into Stormcloak control, then I will be powerless to help, and you will be on your own. I have no interest in abandoning my people. If you want to be of any help right now, then ready your swords for battle and join us in defense. We'll need every last sword we can find."

Irileth looked to Balgruuf. "Are you sure that is a wise decision Jarl? Recruiting strangers, we barely know to fight in a war they have no part of."

Gandalf was also skeptical. "I must agree with this."

Balgruuf simply spoke up. "If the reports surrounding Ragnar amongst the Stormcloak ranks is true then we're in for one wild night." Balgruuf turned to Aragorn. "Fight for Whiterun. If we can hold the city, I give you my word I will do what I can to investigate your claims. What say you?"

Aragorn looked to Gimli, and Legolas. He was silent for moment, before he breathed in and said. "I will do what I can to ensure that your city not fall to the Stormcloaks.

(Well that's done sorry it took so long to update I've been busy, sickness, writers block, school and all that shit but I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you... Peace off BOOP)


	4. Battle of Whiterun

**(If you have read the beginning of the last chapter you'll know that I did change Talion's name to Aeskylos because I was going through a phase and now it's over. Uhtred son of Ragnarr of Skyrim, welcome to the Christian world. Behold your people and your lands.)**

* * *

Battle of Whiterun

* * *

Aragorn looked to Gimli and Legolas. He was silent for a moment before he breathed in and said. "I will do what I can to ensure that your city does not fall to the Stormcloaks."

"Aragorn, we did not come here to fight their war." Gandalf sternly said.

"I know Gandalf, but I feel that right now there is no other choice," Estel replied. (Again, Estel is one of Aragorn's aliases, given to him by the Elves to protect him from Sauron) "If there's a chance that this will help our cause... Then I am willing to fight with soldiers."

Gandalf didn't look even the slightest bit of pleased, but he understood. "Very well, I, however, will not get involved with this."

Aragorn was not disappointed, he understood Gandalf's reasons for not wanting to fight this battle, giving an understanding nod Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli... "Where do you two stand?"

"We're with you laddie," Gimli replied raising his axe.

"We will stand beside you till the end," Legolas added.

Balgruuf eyed the trio. "If we succeed Whiterun will be in your debt. However, I do not believe we have any armor that will fit your small friend."

The dwarf of Erebor growled. "Just show me the enemy and I will bring them down with my axe!"

Balgruuf looked to Gandalf. "I understand your decision. If you wish, you may sleep within the quest quarters of my hall."

Mithrandir nodded. "That would be much appreciated. I have much to ponder."

Balgruuf nodded. "Irileth! Show these three to the armory, and ready yourself for battle."

"At once my Jarl..." The dark elf turned to the trio of Man, Dwarf, and Elf. "Let's go."

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Uhtred stood in front of the armor rack that held his armor slowly he put it on starting with his Winged Guardian's Grieves and Feathered Bracers, then his beautiful white curiass called the Plumage of Protection, he put on the belt holding his favorite Dovah Luv and tassets called Pegasos's Embrace. Uhtred then grabbed his hoplite shield and spear in one hand and finally he turned to his helmet, a Corinthian helm with a white horse hair plume atop, he called it the Peak of Pegasos. Removing it from the rack he left the sleeping quarters and joined his Companions upstairs, gathered there were Aela the Huntress, Athis, Vilkas, Njada Stonearm, Ria, Torvar, Farkas as well as 20 other Companions.

Uhtred counted and noticed one was missing, "Where is Vignar?" He asked.

Vilkas put on his wolf helmet and answered, "You know the Gray-manes support the Stormcloaks, he's likely in his home with his brother... The Battle-Borns will be joining us, chance to prove their glory and strength at arms." He teased at the end.

"Their presence during the battle will give the Legionaries the courage and strength to fight on, even with these overwhelming odds and besides this battle will help the pups grow." Aela quickly stated gesturing toward Athis, Njada, Ria, and Torvar.

"Who cares who the Battle-Borns support just as long as they don't get in my way." Farkas, Vilkas's twin brother replied.

Uhtred chuckled. "Farkas always quick to his blade…" There was a moment of silence before Uhtred's look became stern and serious. "My Brothers and Sisters of the sword. I'd rather fight beside you than any army of thousands."

The Companions pounded their chests. "Let no man forget how menacing we are. We are lions!" they began to pound on their chest repeatedly and fiercely. The pounding subsided and Uhtred pointed to the front entrance of Jorrvaskr. "Do you know what's there, waiting, beyond those doors? Immortality! Take it! It's yours!" Jorrvaskr erupted with the battle-cry of the Companions for Glory and Honor was upon them. Uhtred looked on at his Shield brothers and sisters before putting on his Corinthian helm.

* * *

Concurrently Whiterun's armory was now waking with rapid activity as the word of the impending Stormcloak threat spread around the walls and city like dragon fire. Irileth led Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli through the keep talking about available weapons and armor should they have need for it. Aragorn fitted himself in chainmail and assured Irileth that his ancestral sword Andúril would be enough after a good sharpening. Legolas looked over the array of arrows in the armory as Irileth kept talking before the descendant of Numenor asked. "They mentioned someone that made the Jarl nervous. Who is this Ragnar warrior the guard spoke of?"

Irileth looked to Aragorn before she could get a word of Assur answered. "He is the best of all the Stormcloaks, the Bane of Champions. He is a very formidable warrior... it wasn't long ago he approached the Jarl with Ulfric's axe, asking him to join his Rebellion... I didn't think Ragnar would fight with the Rebellion he shouldn't fight for supremacist such as Ulfric!"

"Why do you say that?"

Irileth this time answered. "Ulfric discriminates those who are not Nords... I am not proud to say that, as my kind the Dunmer are heavily persecuted here in Skyrim, but the Jarl of Windhelm heavily favors the Nordic race. He despised elves and anyone who would dare side with the Empire."

Legolas heard this and turned. "A hatred of elves? Why?"

Assur picked up his shield shook in the air to test its weight before answering. "Our people haven't been on the best of terms with elves... You however don't look like most elves in Tamriel."

"He's an elf. A pain at times, but an elf." Gimli nodded.

Legolas looked to Irileth. "You're like me an elf."

Irileth responded. "I am a Dunmer. A Dark Elf. My people hail from the Morrowind, but I get the feeling that you are closer to the High Elves... again, not like any you'd find here, but not too different."

"Why does this Ulfric hate Elves?"

"Our hatred for elves stems back to when our ancestors first came to Tamriel." Assur answered while putting on his helmet, he tipped it upward, providing comfort but exposing his face. "But Ulfric hates the Thalmor the most of all... and it doesn't help that they are made up of High Elves, stay strong friend."

"I do not fear any treatment these Nords will have for me."

"Good because they have more than bullying instore for elves."

"To the walls, report to Legate Rikke, she will give you further instructions."

"Where will you be?" Legolas asked.

"My place is with the Jarl, until death. Best of luck to you all, it will not be an easy fight." With that Irileth left to prepare for her part of combat.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get our hides to those walls." Gimli said.

Aragorn chuckled and nodded and breathed in one last time and followed his friends out into the city where they were met by city guards rushing out the gates to the walls. "They're here." Legolas said.

The night sky had turned to a sickly orange from the smoking buildings as they had been hit by flaming catapult rocks, the town guard had rushed outside to the walls with bows in hand.

As Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli reached the walls they saw the Stormcloak army raising their sword and axes into the air with war-cries in their voices. Legolas noticed a Stormcloak mounted on a horse wearing the Stormlord armor which he could probably identify as Ragnar.

"This is it men!" A female's voice said commandingly. Aragorn looked to see a female warrior dressed in the standard imperial red color, but the armor was thicker, and the soldiers she spoke to below dared not to turn away from her. "This is an important day for the Empire and the Legion. And for all of Skyrim. This is the day we send message to Ulfric Stormcloak and the rebel Jarls who support him! Make no mistake. What we do here today, we do for Skyrim and her people! By cutting out the disease of the rebellion, we will make this country whole again!" A catapult rock rocked the walls with its impact but amidst the chaos the Nordic commander stood firm. "Ready now! Everyone with me! For the Empire! For the Legion! For Skyrim!"

At that, there was a huge battle-cry from the warriors below. Three lines of men assembled at the western gate. "Shield wall!" A Nordic legionary said, the first line of men crouched down with their shields up protecting the lower body and legs, the second line reaches forward protecting the upper body, and finally the third line leaned over with their shields protecting the head of the second line.

Aragorn jogged over to the female commander. "Legate Rikke?" He called.

The officer now known as Rikke looked to see Aragorn. "Are you part of the city guard?"

"Not exactly, but we are here to help."

Rikke nodded and replied. "The Stormcloaks will try to break through the shield wall beneath us, we mustn't allow anymore than a few men to clash with the wall, if they get passed this wall and into the city there will be little chance of stopping them."

Aragorn nodded. "We'll do what we can."

Rikke put on her helmet and nodded. "Fight or die well." And with that she drew her sword and joined her men below.

* * *

Down on the field was a sea of blue cloaks ready to fight and die, Ragnar watched as Whiterun's defenders assembled, dismounting his horse, he looked to his men. "This is it men! They say that our cause is false and that we are nothing more than thieves, thugs and murders!" He said.

"Yyyyyyyaaaaahhhhhh!" The Stormcloaks roared.

Ragnar continued. "But no! We are farmers! We are craftsmen! We are sons and daughters of shopkeepers, maid servants and soldiers! We are the sons and daughters of Skyrim! And we have come this far because our cause is true. Because we fight as one. And because our hearts are bursting with anger!"

"Aaaaaahhhhaaaaa!"

"What we do here today, we do for our country! For all the true Nords of Skyrim! Whiterun's walls are tall, but they are old and crumbling, like the Empire whose Legion lines them. But we'll tear through them and the Imperials behind them! Our objective is the main gate. If we can break it down, the city will be ours! Everyone on me. Let's show these Imperial milk drinkers what true Nords look like and send them all to Corpse Hall!"

"Rrrrraaaaaarrrrr!"

Ragnar put on his helmet and drew his sword and raised it into the air and shouted in the ancient tongue, "Skeggǫld, Skálmǫld, Skildir ro Klofnir!" He repeated the words again and on the third time, his Stormcloak brothers chanted with him.

* * *

With Whiterun's defenders, Aragorn listens to the chanting and looked to the men below and saw some of them shaking all except the Nords. He turned to Assur and asked. "What are they saying?"

Assur look on and replied. "Axe time... Sword time... Shields are splintered." Ragnar pointed his sword forward and commanded. "First wave attack!" the first wave of Stormcloaks roared and charged forth, swords and axes raised, prepared to strike.

Assur pulled his helmet down and shouted. "Akon magar!"

"THRA RHOUSA!" The Nords of the defense roared.

"Archers!" He called out and instantly Legolas and a line of 20 archer joined at his side bows and arrows at the ready... Assur waited for them to get close and upon a certain distance. "Fire!" the archer fired a follow of twenty arrows. The arrows killed multiple Stormcloaks causing them to break formation.

As the Stormcloaks clashed with the shield wall, the soldiers behind gave no ground. The Stormcloaks hacked, slashed, and kicked at the Imperial wall but no avail, and the Imperial soldiers through the small gaps in the shield wall thrust their blades at the Stormcloaks.

"Is this it Ulfric? Is this truly the might of your rebellion?" Assur pondered. He unsheathed his steel dagger issued to him by the Imperial Legion and tapped it on the stone, "Ease!" he commanded.

"Ease!" a soldier in the shield wall repeated, the shield wall began to slowly back away, but the Stormcloaks in relentless battle crazed fury kept attacking the wall. Blind by deep rage and hate the Stormcloaks did not notice that they had stepped behind the gate.

Assur turned around to see his plan had worked. Turning to the Whiterun guards on the wall he commanded that they. "Fire down there!" the guards did as commanded and quickly turned their bows from the field and to the western gate and released their arrows killing multiple lines.

Ragnar watched as the Legionaries broke from the shield wall and mercilessly kill any wounded Stormcloak... Though it was a loss it was a necessary sacrifice for Ragnar to command his archers to "Fire!"

Instantly the Stormcloaks grabbed their bows, loaded their arrows and released with little time to react the Legionaries that held the shield wall suffer major casualties. "Reform your lines!" Rikke quickly shouted.

"Reform" Another soldier shouted, but Ragnar would have none of that, he turned to catapult and commanded they fire at the reforming shield wall. Fastly the catapult fired a flaming rock upon the wall, breaking it.

Assur watched with horror as the Stormcloaks led by Ragnar slowly march towards. They were outnumbered 50 to 1 and there was no sign of Uhtred. But Assur threw away his fear and grabbed his shield and drew his sword. "If this is our end, then I will make it such an end!" He rasped at the end.

Suddenly there was cheer from a Whiterun guard he said in the native tongue. "Arkila ulka!" Several guards turned to see Uhtred and the Companions running out of the gates.

"Uhtred." He said with relieve. The Whiterun guard and Imperial soldiers cheered. Aragorn and Gimli looked to Assur with confused expression as to who is this man who give the men courage. "How can the presence of one man spur the courage of hundreds to fight against overwhelming odds... Who is he?" Aragorn asked.

Though no one could see it Assur was smiling behind his helmet. "That is Uhtred, the Dragonborn and at his side the Companions... with them on our side we can win." Assur joined the men below as did Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas. Aragorn found it hard to watch, but even harder to kill another human... almost. Those who knew the fighting spirit of Nords would know that a great Nord can instill bravery in the men he fights with.

Ragnar halted the march, catching eye of Uhtred. "Uhtred." He said with pure anticipation, he had heard tales and stories of a Dragonborn's power, but they were still mortal like every other man and on this day, Ragnar would be known as the man who slew the Dragonborn in combat.

Legolas looked behind to see the Legionaries make a way for Uhtred and the Companions. Uhtred thrusted his spear into the air and then forward encouraging the defenders.

"NOW!" Ragnar yelled turning the march into a charge.

Uhtred and the Companions passed the Imperial soldiers and were now leading the charge. "FORWARD!" Assur roared following behind the Companions followed by Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Whiterun's Guard and the Imperial garrison let out a battle-cry and charged. Aragorn drew Andúril and held with both hands.

The Sea of Red and Blue clashed with Uhtred thrusting his spear into the first Stormcloak and drawing his and cutting through Stormcloaks like a knife through butter. Aragorn brings the full weight of his sword onto a rebel's shoulder then kicks his limp body away, then thrust his sword into another back. Gimli raised his axe and gave out a shout, he cut a rebel's leg bringing him to his knees then brought the full weight of his axe on his head then turned and bashed the eye of his axe into another's face.

Uhtred thrusts Dovah Luv forward into a Stormcloaks then retracts and spins clockwise and slashes his throat. "Victory or Sovngarde!" another rebel shout as he charged at Uhtred, he jumped with his battle-axe raised Uhtred raises his shield and flips the rebel onto his back and stabbed him in the throat. "Farkas!" He called

Farkas thrusted his sword into a Stormcloaks midsection and turns to Uhtred. "Take Athis and Njada and attack their flank!" Farkas nodded and tapped Njada and Athis's shoulders and lead theme to the flank.

An Imperial parried a downward strike then pulled his opponent close with the left hand and thrusts sword blade deep into the midsection killing him instantly. "Legate there are too many!"

"We keep fighting!" Rikke said slashing a rebel's leg then his throat.

Vilkas killed a number of rebels and looked through the field of battle thousands against hundreds, yet one man has the power and the will to change the tide of battle with mere words... that man being Uhtred. Vilkas shoved the side of his shield in a Stormcloak's knees, she screamed with pain which Vilkas quickly ended by stabbing her in the neck.

Aragorn bashes a rebel's eye in with the hilt of his sword then cut his leg sending him on his back then brought the full weight of the Andúril on the rebel's chest, though Aragorn was deep in the heart of battle the only thing on his mind was the cause of such slaughter... what are they fighting for? Who are they fighting for? Why are they fighting?

Legolas shot every Stormcloak that got close, his quick draw deadly and his aim even deadlier. A rebel brought his axe down on Legolas's head, but the young elf was too quick and raised his bow and blocked it at the heel. The Nord shoves his shield into the young prince knocking him to the ground and raising his axe, he brought it down only to have it blocked by another shield... Uhtred's shield. Uhtred proceeded to stab the rebel in the midsection and kick his limp body to the ground, he then goes to help Legolas up.

"Are you alright friend?"

"I am thanks to you." Uhtred pulls Legolas up. The battle began grow ever fiercer with every man killed.

"There's too many of them We won't win this battle." Legolas quickly brought up.

Uhtred turned to see Ragnar slay an Imperial. "To kill a snake, cut off its head..."

"What?"

"I'm going to take out their leader." Uhtred walked into the fiercest part of the battle and there he fought like a possessed warrior.

Ragnar bashes an Imperial with his shield, stunning him, then grabs his body and throws him to the ground then quickly finishes him with a slice to the throat. "Up onto the overturned keel." He says softly.

Uhtred bashes a rebel, stunning him, then grabs his body and throws him to the ground on the other side. He quickly finishes the rebel by slicing his chest and speaks softly. "Clamber, with a heart of steel."

Ragnar bashes an Imperial with his shield, forcing him to his knees, and then stabs him in the chest. "Cold is the ocean's spray..."

Uhtred uses his shield to charge a rebel until he falls. He then uses Dovah Luv slice his throat. "And your death is on its way." He finished as he turned to see Ragnar facing him. Ragnar had a look of disappointment on his face as he and Uhtred have fought together never against each other until now. The two began circling each other "It is a shame that the Dragonborn chose the wrong side."

"I've chosen no sides brother, and I don't plan to." All around them the Stormcloaks and Imperials stopped fighting and watched them.

Aragorn deflected another blow from on rebel before quickly evading a swipe from a second rebel and managed to move to strike the first with a horizontal slash to the stomach and raised his sword upward to parry the second rebels axe and impale him in the chest. He prepared for another rebel to attack but suddenly the fighting had stopped, the rebels and imperials had turned their attentions from each other and to the best warriors of the battlefield.

Aragorn made his way to Rikke. "Why do they stop fighting?" Aragorn asked.

"Engin miskunn. A battle between champions has arisen, they wish to see the victor for whoever wins the fight decides the outcome of the battle." She answered

An imperial legionnaire retracted his sword from a rebel's midsection and moved his limp body aside. "Pray to Jupiter that our champion wins or else we're are all for Hades."

A Nord legionnaire stepped between Uhtred and Ragnar and shouted, "Form battle square, no man is to interfere in this battle." Both Stormcloak and Imperial widened to from a square wide enough for the two warriors to swing sword and bash shield without hitting anyone but each other.

Uhtred didn't want to fight and kill his brother some one he looked up to as a child, but he knew in his heart that if he wanted to prevent Ulfric from winning the war he had to kill him, but he also had to try and end this before raising blade. "Ragnar you and I played together as children, fought together... I do not want to kill you."

"You must or else I will."

"We can end this as our father Ragnarr would have... without the spilling of each other's blood."

Ragnar looked down in sorrow. "Look around you Uhtred, look at all these men, if either of us refuse to fight they will all die, it has to stop with either your sword in my chest or mine in yours." Ragnar raised shield in defense. Uhtred sighed and raised his shield.

The image of a Bear upon Ragnar's. The image of a Wolf upon Uhtred's

Dovah Luv: Dragon Tear

Bjǫrn blað: Blade of the bear

The two Nords circled each other before Ragnar made the first move, swinging his sword, Uhtred raised his shield and blocked the strike and kicked Ragnar back, Uhtred goes on the offensive with swift swing to Ragnar's head, they Stormcloak quickly leaned his head back and parried the next strike and followed up with downward strike, the Dovahkiin let the blade slide down his shield as he spun around Ragnar a sliced his shoulder.

Ragnar yelped swung at Uhtred who ducked a bash his shield into Ragnar's side, staggering back the Stormcloak champion stop himself by stabbing the tip of his sword in the ground. Ragnar charged and jumped into the air, Uhtred raised shield above head to block the swing. Uhtred respond with a thrust at Ragnar's head who counters and positions his own sword to slice Uhtred's throat, the Dragonborn duck only to be kicked back, his helmet flying from head in the process.

Uhtred rolls back to his feet in time to raise shield and block Ragnar's sword, he thrust Dovah Luv into the Stormcloak's leg, he yelps as Uhtred retracts his sword allowing blood run like light rain. Ragnar swing, Uhtred rolls away and swiftly and parries another blow. Ragnar begins to swing his sword widely at Uhtred's shield only leaving light grazes upon it. In another swing Ragnar slams the rim of his shield in Uhtred's causing him to stagger backward. His opponent reeling, Ragnar advanced himself upon the younger Nord. Drawing his arm back he went for a powerful slice, but the Dragonborn recovered just in time to bring his sword up, the younger Nord managed to parry the blade. Undeterred, Dragonborn drew his arm back for a slice of his own, but his blade clanged against the Stormcloak's iron-clad shield and Ragnar responded by shooting his sword downward into Uhtred's leg.

The young Nord shrieked in pain and his opponent advanced upon advantage, closing the gap in an attempt to draw cut his enemy across the back, but Uhtred reflexively shot Dovah Luv outward to keep his opponent at bay. With his enemy close to him, Uhtred attempted the same maneuver, but the Stormcloak's armor protected him from Dovah Luv's slash and he brought shield up to swat the smaller man away.

Uhtred quickly rose back to his feet in time to parry another slice and smack Ragnar's face with his shield knocking off the Stormcloak's helmet as well. Now both without head protection, the two Nords stared at each other the tension in the air becoming to much for either the Imperials or Stormcloaks to bear. Uhtred made the first move and charge, raising his sword, he swung downward, but Ragnar deflected with his shield and swiftly swung his blade upward slicing Uhtred's right eye. Uhtred staggered back rubbing his eye that slice didn't take away the sight, but it would leave a nasty scar.

Ragnar seized advantage and attacked, with little time to react Uhtred raised his shield letting Ragnar's sword graze it while he slices the Stormcloak's side. The Stormcloaks jump at the sight as Ragnar stumbles and drops to his knees the blood on his right side wetting the ground. In attempt to still win Ragnar swung backwards, but Uhtred blocked and knocked the blade from his hand. Ragnar with his head down preparing for the final blow he said, "Á þessum degi fer ég í Sovngarde." He looked to see Uhtred raising his sword and closed his eyes with a smile upon his face. Uhtred knew that to end this battle, he had to kill Ragnar right here and now, but he couldn't... he couldn't kill the man called brother

He sheathes his sword and tells a Stormcloak commander, "Enough for one day."

The Stormcloak nodded and responded, "Yes..." Turning toward his Stormcloak brothers and sisters he commanded, "Back to Windhelm." Another Stormcloak repeated the command

Caius captain of the Whiterun guard commanded that the guard, "Back to the city!"

"Back to the city!" another guard repeated. Both Stormcloak return to Windhelm, The Imperials return to Solitude, and the Whiterun guard, Uhtred, the Companions and the three hunters: Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli return to the city. Upon crossing the drawbridge, the city's defenders were met by a battle weary Irileth and Balgruuf and behind them were bloodied Whiterun guards as well as many Stormcloak bodies.

"Everyone, on me! The Jarl wishes to speak!" Irileth bellowed. Whiterun's defenders turn to see their Jarl stand before them, though weary from battle he stood proud and strong. "Revel in your victory here today, even as the gods revel in your honor! They already sing of your valor and skill! The halls of Sovngarde are no doubt ringing with your praises! In defeating these Stormcloak traitors, you have proven the hollowness of their cause and the fullness of your hearts. The citizens of Whiterun are forever in your debt! But Ulfric will not stop here. No, he will continue to strike out against any true Nord who remains faithful to the Empire. He will continue to sow discord and chaos wherever he can. And so, we must each one of us, continue to fight this insurrection, lest our fallen brothers have died for naught! Lest our honor be lessened should we allow these bloodthirsty beasts to prowl our lands! Carry on men, my gratitude and blessings go with you! For Whiterun! For the Empire!" He finished by thrusting his sword into the air and shouting. "FOR SKYRIM!"

Every Nord including Uhtred hrusted their weapons in the air and split the heavens with their cry. Blood had been spilled brothers, sisters, father, mothers, sons and daughters had been killed all in the name of a pointless war... FOR WHAT?!... a throne...a god! It was all pointless... so many children will now grow without ever knowing the strength and wisdom of a father and the love of a mother... The only question that had to be asked was and is it all worth it.

Balgruuf collapsed unconscious from all the fighting he had down with in his own walls, four of his own personal guard rushed towards him and lifted him. These guards weren't like the others their helmets were open and they had distinct metal crests of horses and black plumes as the mane, they also had yellow capes with the Whiterun emblem upon them. The jarl's guards carried him into the city while the defenders entered retired to their homes and to the bars. For a moment Aragorn debated following Uhtred to perhaps learn more about him, but it wasn't why he was here. He just looked back at Gimli and Legolas, who were both tired from the battle. Gimli sighed. "Well... so much for that plan... Balgruuf can't help us now."

Aragorn shook his head. "I'm going off to see if I can talk to Balgruuf a bit, there has to be something we can do."

Legolas nodded. "Gimli and I will find Gandalf. Guess we won't be staying here much longer."

Aragorn nodded and after sheathing his sword, jogged up the stairs to catch up with Balgruuf. He eventually came upon them. "Jarl, I understand you are in no condition to speak but I have to know... what shall we do know, you are too wounded to lend us any help."

Balgruuf managing to muster up enough strength said. "Go seek out Uhtred. He is my Thane and Dragonborn of Skyrim, he will surely help you."

"Where can I find him?"

"In... in..." Balgruuf again falls unconscious.

"Jarl!" Aragorn exclaimed before one of the guards grabbed his shoulder and said. "You with find the Dragonborn in the Bannered Mare it's were he goes to drink."

Aragorn nodded and headed down the steps. He guessed now they just find Gandalf and continue once they find this Dragonborn. The warrior made Aragorn curious, his presence spurred the courage of hundreds and his name carried weight as he led the charge, something told Aragorn that the warrior was not proud if fighting against other Nords.

Aragorn's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Legolas and Gimli approaching him, but Gandalf was not with them. Aragorn frowned in confusion. "Where is Gandalf."

"Gone." Legolas said. "The room he was staying in is empty, and no one has seen him since."

"What?" Aragorn sighed. Of course, Gandalf pulls his disappearing act when you least expect it. Aragorn sighed the sun seemed set faster and faster as they lingered. They were running out of time and they could not afford to waste anymore... with every passing second Sauron came closer and closer.

* * *

(6 is back if you read the top of the chapter no need to read this unless you're confused by the names Ragnar and Ragnarr

Ragnar: Uhtred's older brother

Ragnarr: Uhtred's father.

Mods I used during gameplay:

Jaysus swords: Dovah Luv

Stormcloak hero armory

Stormlord armor

And for Uhtred's armor: Pegasos set from AC Odyssey.

Don't give me flame for it, My fanfiction, my imagination.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter the... smoke is beginning to rise, and the Fellowship is running out of time will they be able to warn Skyrim before Sauron arrives or will the Land Kissed by the Skies burn in the Hug of Flames... Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you, Peace off BOOP)


	5. The Dark Lord's Return

**01SilverDragon01: Thank you for your review, that Ragnar the Dick name really made me laugh. As for the Jupiter and Hades being praised well since the Imperials and based off ancient Roman in naming and sometimes appearance so I decided to add in my own flair with Jupiter being another name of Akatosh and Hades being another name for Oblivion.**

 **OKAY, I've had enough! the "Aeskylos" chapter was a phase from now on the Dragonborn of this story is my 2** **nd** **and canon Dragonborn Uhtred, I will go back to the last chapter and change a few things. All in favor say 'aye'**

 **AYE**

 **Motion carried!**

 **Now on the story**

* * *

 _Hours after the Fellowship fled_

A small army marched in a barren wasteland, along a huge mountain wall. Though it was possible climbing this mountainous wall would be risky. This barrier, was the outskirt, the boundary-line of the land of Mordor, and though the land outside Mordor looked wounded and dying, one look inside and one could see the land was truly dead. Land of black, soot, ash, flooded with darkness and fire. The small horde outside slowly approached the main way into Mordor. A mighty Black Gate. Looking up you could tell that there was evil behind those gates, you could hear and feel a presence much stronger than your own. Volcanic explosions thundered from Mt. Doom, and shrieks and cries were heard from thousands upon thousands of Orc and Goblin warriors.

Saruman the White held up a hand, and his small battalion of Uruk-hai warriors ceased. They stood in front of the gates. The White Wizard took a breath, though he allied himself with the Dark Lord, he had never before seen the Black Gate of Mordor... nor laid his eyes upon the Tower of Barad-dûr that laid beyond.

It was only a week ago that Sauron called Saruman back to life after the defeat his Uruk-hai army suffered Helms Deep. But you'd be a fool to think Sauron resurrected him out of kindness, no, Sauron resurrected him to better his own ends, his Uruk-hai were the strongest breed of Orc and so the played a part as heavy infantry. Though these Uruk-hai had no true loyalty to Sauron they served him nonetheless. If Sauron had every deemed Saruman a threat his forces would overwhelm Isengard through a hard-fought battle against the Uruk-hai.

Saruman extended his arms and called in a deep booming voice. "Hear me, Black Gate of Mordor! Saruman the White has come, I command the gates be opened and grant passage to Isengard's escort!"

For a moment his voice echoed through the skies, and all was silent. A moment passed, and a large clanking was heard as the large metal gates began to slowly open to reveal the armies of Mordor. Saruman felt a tinge of fear not for the Orcs but for their master. The Eye of Barad- dûr gazing upon the fallen Maiar and his Uruks the tongue of Mordor whispering in his head, to normal ears such words would not be understood, but to Saruman and his Uruks they knew what was being said.

Saruman took a breath and his army began marching through the gate. The Orcish armies beyond made sure they cleared the wizard's path as he began his trip passed the gates and made sure a path was clear all the way up to the very entrance of Barad- dûr. The Orcs almost mirrored their master's excitement, they have been fighting for centuries and now they had finally triumphed over the Free People.

Saruman climbed the tower slowly for a few reasons. One reason he was too old for such walks, two the closer he got to his destination the more his fear increased.

When his escorts opened a door, Saruman knew he had reached the end of his journey. The room not only was open to the throne room of Bara- dûr but to Sauron in his mighty black armor. (I prefer the Shadow of War version of Sauron.)

Saruman and his Uruk-hai kneeled before the Dark Lord as he approached them. "My lord. My Uruks have crushed the last of the elves and we have located the last of Elendil's line. He has fled Middle-Earth."

"You have served me well." Sauron's voice was calm like a whisper than a monstrous boom. "Rohan and all the lands of men are now yours"

* * *

 _3 days after the Fellowship fled_

On the shores of Gondor, thousands of ships were docked as thousands of Orcs, Goblins and Troll boarded them, Sauron, Saruman and two Uruk-hai stood in a watchtower on a small hill overlooking the preparations, there would be nowhere Isildur's heir to hide once they found him.

"The heir of Isildur thought he could escape my wrath, he was mistaken."

"My lord if the heir of Isildur has fled then it most likely to the Grey Havens." Said Saruman.

"Relax your mind Curumo," Sauron replied. "The Grey Havens may be beyond my reach but Isildur's heir is nowhere near that place... I can feel his presence is elsewhere... Bring me the prisoner."

The Uruks nodded and walked down the hill into a tent while Sauron and Saruman enjoyed the scenery before it was soon reduced to a dark and gloomy grey color.

* * *

 _1 day after setting sail_

A storm was raging above the waves. It was one of the days when even Sauron lost composure and cursed Eru Ilúvatar. The god had been the cause for Sauron's loss in shapeshifting forcing him to take the form of a metal-clad golem. The crewmen abroad his flagship having their hands work the riggings of the ship, trying to keep it from sinking. Njård himself had claimed 250 ships in payment. and the other 750 were struggling, Sauron himself stood at the deck, manning the wheel and holding onto it for dear life as the ship rocked from one side to the other, swinging on the violent waves that were constantly thrashing upon its hull, the wind howling like Kyne herself was angered by their voyage and the rain pounding on the sailors' heads.

After several long and arduous hours, the seas began to calm and the orcs upon it were allowed a sigh of relief, but the fleet now found itself in unfamiliar waters.

"My lord." An orc called out bowing as he approached the fallen Maiar. "The men are in need of rest shall we anchor the fleet?" He asked in a fearful hushed tone.

Sauron looked down on the orc and gave a reply, "You may." He then retired to his personal quarters for rest.

"You heard the Dark Lord, we anchor the fleet!" The Orc bellowed.

* * *

 _2 hours after anchoring the fleet_

"Raise anchors you maggots, we continue our course North." the same orc bellowed.

Sauron himself stood at the deck of the ship staring at the blue horizon… so beautiful it disgusted him. "The age of men is over." He called in a deep cold voice, which though was not deafening, was head by every orc in the fleet, "The time of the Orc has come, the shadow of Mordor has grown long and boundless. We will find the heir of Isildur and you will taste his flesh as well as anyone who tries to stop us!" At the statement, the entire fleet chattered in excitement. Sauron however continued. "Let all mortals look upon us and tremble, doom has finally returned once again, and we will drive the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the Orc... The razing of this land is nigh."

The cheer of the army was thunderous, and Sauron to Saruman who was beside him. "It begins..." He said.

"HOLA MEGENTEB MY NAME IS OPPAI SENPAI AND I LOVE ANIME LIVE REACTION... more than Jackspedicy 2.

HA in all seriousness though this chapter took me some time, I'll say again the Aeskylos thing was a phase that has past but I'm still not changing it back to Talion, it is now Uhtred. If you enjoyed Hendricks kick those favorite and follow buttons, Bless your face and if you sneezed during this chapter bless you peace off, BOOP)


End file.
